Friend, Foe, Hamster?
by Colt-Writer13
Summary: Hamsterviel has escaped a galactic prison rock with the aid of poultry. He crash lands on Earth when his ship breaks up in the atmosphere. When his ship explodes he loses his memory. Will all be forgiven, or will Hamsterviel face the ultimate punishment..
1. Jauqe Van' Gerbilwheel

Friend, Foe, Hamster?

Chapter 1: Jauqe Van' Gerbilwheel

Hamsterviel sat in his cell on a galactic prison rock, pondering. His cell had a bed with a pillow about Hamsterviel's size. Instead of bars his cell was guarded by a plasma shield (no duh). The gaurd came by. He was the same race as Plealky's, and looked like him too except that he was more muscular and had on a gaurd outfit (helmet, suit, boots, etc.). "Okay Gerbilwheel, time for dinner." said the gaurd. "That's HAMSTERVIEL, HAMSTERVEIL you buffoon, get it through your big oversized head!" screamed Hamsterviel jumping up and down on his matress. The gaurd opened up a hole in the plasma shield and slid the food through, Hamsterviel snapped at him, "Get your grubby paws away from my food before I go primal on you!" The gaurd pulled his hand back out the hole and left. Hamsterviel had ordered a jumbo Earth meal. Hamsterviel made sure the coast was clear. He took his pillow and stuffed it up under his covers on his bed. "Bye bye prison rock, hello Earth," said Hamsterviel as he cut the turkey with the "saftey" knife. He jumped inside it, made a small hole for air to get in and closed up the slit. After about and hour or so of waiting inside the turkey Hamsterviel heard something. "Okay, I'm going to go get prisoner 253's left-overs, I doubt he ate it all," said the guard. The gaurd from earlier appeared and looked in the cell. All he saw was the lump under the bed covers and the untouched turkey. He picked up the turkey and left. "Little wierdo," Hamsterviel heard the guard say. The gaurd was heading towards the kitchen. Hamsterviel heard the guard talking to people along the way, occasionally stopping. The gaurd got to the kithchen and set the turkey down. The chef walked over, "Didn't even eat it, and he only gets one special meal a year," "Oh well," said the cook. The gaurd left and the chef set the turkey in the food container. Hamstervil poked a hole in the turkey and stuck one of his ears through. He strained to hear. He stayed like that for a long while, just listening. "How long has it been?" he thought. "One hour, two hours, three mabey," Hamsterviel thought. Then he heard what he had been waiting for. "Alright," said the chef. "All of the prisoners have been fed and it's time for me to get some shut eye," he continued. Hamsterviel pulled his ear in and looked out the hole. The lights went off, then the door closed. "Time to make my move," said Hamsterviel quietly. He ripped the turkey open and pulled himself free. He breathed in as much air as he could (FYI: he didn't get that much air in the turkey). "Alright, time to get going," said Hamsterviel to himself. He dropped to the ground. Hamsterviel crept to the door and pushed it open. He ran to a shaded spot, and another. "Where could the hangar be?" thought Hamsterviel. He looked up, and right above him was a directory. "Hmm, now where could it be," he thought. "There!" he yelled. The alarm went off. Hamsterveil took to his feet and started off down the hall knowing that the gaurds would be there any minute. He kept running as fast as he could. (Which is pretty fast for a guy with almost no legs). He had made, central hangar dead ahead. Right as he got through the door an ambush lay waiting on the other side. Hamsterviel saw the armed guards. He had to think quickly, which was his specialty. He ran forward as fast as he could avoiding the stun lazers. He slipped under the guards' legs and headed for the nearest ship. He hopped into the back of a barge leaving the dock. He landed on a crate as the doors on the barge closed. It left the hangar. Hamsterviel was able to find some things in the barge and put together a homemade ship. He started it up. "Yes!" yelled Hamsterviel joyously. "It works!" He pulled out his homemade plasma cannon and blew a hole in the back of the barge. His ship sputtered through the hole. He set his direction towards Earth. "If only I had put in a comunicator I could call that sushi headed buffoon Gantu and his yellow sandwhich making friend experiment 625," said Hamsterviel. He putted on throught space. His ship pulled to a halt, as he gazed at Earth. "At last!" said Hamsterviel. "At last I'm free!" he said. He pushed his ship full throttle towards Hawaii, but then something started to happen. His ship began heating up. Pieces were falling off and red lights were flashing, smoke filling up the cockpit. Hamsterviel coughed, "CURSE YOU ATMOSPHERE!" His ship went tumbling towards the ground. He ejected at the last minute and flew through the air. He landed in the shallows on the beach. Dripping wet Hamsterviel pulled himself up. He crawled over to a palm tree and leaned against it. "I'm alive," he said. He screamed, "I'M ALIVE!" His ship which had landed a few yards away sputtered. He slowly walked over to it still weary and wet. It bursted open, oil flying all over Hamsterviel's white fur. "Ghaaa!" "Stupid machine!" screamed Hamserviel. He kicked it and the ship exploded. Hamsterviel was sent flying into a tree hitting his head. He lay there a goose egg buldging on his skull, his cape and belt gone, tail fluffed up, fur black, and eyes blue. "He stood up and wandered around the beach. Head still pounding he looked out on a point over the city near the light house. "Who am I?" he asked, and he passed out. Sparky however was just leaving the lighthouse to go investigate the object that he had just seen in the sky (Hamsterviel's ship). He saw the new black Hamsterviel lying unconcious on the ground. "Hey, wait a minute," said Sparky. "Do I know you?" Sparky asked the obviously unconcious figure. "Huh, not answering eh?" asked Sparky enjoying himself thoroughly. "Okay, better take you to Jumba then," said Sparky picking Hamsterviel up over his shoulder. "So?" asked Sparky. "You want some food?"...


	2. The Awakening

Answering Reviews:

Ri2: You're right, it was a wierd way for him to escape, but it was also **very**clever considering the circumstances.

Spiritofdawolf: This next chapter I don't belive to be as interesting or funny as the last one, but it does reveal the basic story line.

Friend, Foe, Hamster?

Chapter Two: The Awakening

Sparky was headed down the road (with Hamsterviel) towards Lilo's home. On the way he stopped by Slushy's shaved ice hut. "Hey Slushy," said Sparky. "Can I get a shaved Ice for me and my little friend here?" "It's unconcious, you know that, right?" said Slushy staring at the furry black creature Sparky had just set down on a stool. (Please forgive me if I get the info wrong, I don't know what the place looks like) "Yes, I do," answered Sparky shrewdly. "but I think that it would like a little something to eat when it wakes up," "I know I always do," said Sparky rubbing his stomach. He grinned. "Whatever you say," said Slushy making up the shaved ice. "What do you think it is?" Slushy asked Sparky. "Who knows," he answered. "I was on my way to Lilo's to show Jumba," he continued. "Let me go with ya," said Slushy sliding Sparky a shaved ice. "Okaytaka," said Sparky. He shut his mouth. "Oops," he said. "Let that slip out there." "So what?" said Slushy reasuringly. "Stitch still speaks it occasionally," "nobody cares." "Guess your right," said Sparky. He picked Hamsterviel up and shoved him into the shaved ice. "Hey!" exlaimed Slushy. "I made that special for the little guy!" "I'm trying to get him to wake up, cold makes people wake up right?" asked Sparky. "No!" said Slushy tearing Hamsterviel from the shaved ice. "It gives them hypothermia you numbskull!" Slushy wacked Sparky with a metal spoon. "Then let's try water," said Sparky rubbing his head tenderly. "Now where are we gonna, OW!" Sparky yelled. Slushy had hit Sparky on the head with the spoon again. "We're going to take it to Jumba!" Slushy held the spoon to Sparky's face threateningly. "Okay okay," said Sparky, still rubbing his head. The two experiments started down the road, Hamsterviel over Slushy's shoulder this time. Yet still more distractions lay in wait for them. Finder was coming down the road with a girl behind him. "Did you find my bike, huh, did you," she prodded Finder. Finder pointed toward a distribution of plants and bushes. Finder honked loudly.She lookled into the bushes and saw a pink bike with a blue handle bars and a red horn on it, neatly propped up. She gave Finder a big hug, jumped on her bicycle and road off towards her home. "Hey Finder," said Slushy. Finder honked and walked over to Slushy and Sparky. He looked at Hamsterviel and honked loudly. "Yes, I know he's unconcious," said Sparky. "I'd hate to bust in to your little talk fest," said Slushy. "but we have to deliver a little black something to Lilo's house." He pointed at Hamsterviel. "Okay," said Sparky. Finder honked. The three of them (well four if you count Hamsterviel, but he's unconcious) started back down the road again (Reminds me of The Wizard of Oz). They turned on to a little dirt path and walked up to Lilo's house. On the way up there they ran into Nani. "What is that thing?" asked Nani pointing to Hamsterviel whom she thought was dead. "Oh this thing," Slushy held Hamsterviel limply by the ankles. "Oops," he said flipping Hamsterviel around. "We're taking it to Jumba," Sparky butted in. "But it's dead," said Nani still terrified. "No it's not," Slushy countered. "Yes it is," Nani shot back. "No it's not!" said Slushy, standing up. "YES IT, Finder honked loudly. "Nicely put Finder," said Sparky. "What did he say?" asked Nani calming down. "He said that the thing is unconcious," Sparky answered her. "and that we're taking it to Jumba so he can tell us what it is." "Fine," said Nani. "Just keep it away from the furniture," "It looks filthy." Finder honked again. "He said okay," Sparky translated. She left the little troop to thier business. They carefully brought Hamsterviel up to the door. Since they couldn't knock Finder made a honking noise at the door. Pleakly opened it. "Wha, wha, wha ,wha," said Pleakly also thinking Hamsterviel was dead. "No time to talk," said Sparky. "Got to deliver something to Jumba," Slushy continued. Finder honked. Pleakly didn't have time to continue his sentance because the trio had already walked past him and took him to the laundry room. "Where's Lilo and Stitch?" Slushy asked. Finder honked at the mention of the name. Sparky turned to look at him. "Oh, you find things?" he asked. Slushy smacked him on the head, "Hence the name Finder, you numbskull." "Right,"said Sparky. _"Trog,"_ Sparky said under his breath. "What!" yelled Slushy. He jumped on Sparky. The two of them rolled around on the floor (Just like in the cartoons). "People please!" yelled Pleakly. Just then Jumba entered the room. Surprised at the two fighting experiments he walked over to seperate them. "Now, what is it that you two be wanting?" Jumba asked. They both pointed towards the laundry room, "IN THERE!" they said together. Jumba set them down and opened the laundry room door. He closed it looking at them. "Be in my lab with it in one hour," said Jumba calmly...

Finder had to bring Hamsterviel to Jumba's lab because Sparky and Slushy still would't talk to one another. "At least it's better than the fighting," Jumba said contently. Finder honked in agreement. Jumba picked up Hamsterviel and looked at him. He took him iver to some machines that lay around in his lab. Put Hamsterviel into one and turned on the switch. When the door on the machine opened and a little peice of paper protruded from a slot he turned to look at them. "I've studied it very carfully and come to the conclusion, that he's not dead," reviewed Jumba. Dumbstruck the three experiments looked and him,"We new that already Jumba," said Slushy "but what in the world is it?" he contiued. "Oh this, it's some sort of furry oil covered creature," Jumba said to them. "They all looked very annoyed. He threw Hamsterviel in a tub of warm soapy water. "See," said Sparky grinning at Slushy. Jumba stuck a large helmet on Hamsterviel's tiny head. It shrunk instantly to match it. "Whoa,"said Slushy. "Is that going to tell us what it is?" "No, this is for 626's baths, he has a phobia of water and nobody likes to get near him when he takes a bath," Jumba said. Little arms protuded from the top of the helmet with sponges, scrubbers, and soap (oh my :-). They set to work washing Hamsterviel. Cleaning the oil out of his fur. Just then as if by miracle Hamsterviel opened his eyes, "Where am I?" he asked his accent now gone. Everyone but Jumba backed up a few paces away from the talking furry creature.

The helmet suddenly protruded another arm this time with a can of knock out gas. It sprayed Hamsterviel and he fell asleep in the tub. "For emergencies," Jumba said grinning. "You three should go wait in the house," Jumba said. The three experiments didn't hesitate. They quickly sneaked out of the room. Upstairs they turned on the TV and sat down on the couch. "I wonder what that thing was," asked Slushy. Finder honked. "You're right Finder, let Jumba handle it from here, we'll just watch," Sparky replied. "Finder said all of that in one honk?" asked Slushy. "How would I know, I just always agree with his honks, it's much easier than figuring out what they mean," advised Sparky. "Uggh," said Slushy changing the channel. Just then Stitch walked Lilo behind him. "What are all of you doing here?" Lilo asked.  
The three of them moaned...


End file.
